


"Go running outside" she said, "It will be fun!” she said

by peachesatmidnight



Series: 3223 [13]
Category: Charmie - Fandom
Genre: Biking, Exercise is bad, Jogging, M/M, pic inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesatmidnight/pseuds/peachesatmidnight
Summary: Timmy meets a handsome stranger whilst jogging in LAaka. Exercise is dangerous for your heart.





	"Go running outside" she said, "It will be fun!” she said

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes a picture/post you’ve seen a million times before just strikes inspiration. 
> 
> I’ve been a rut as of late and I’m hoping this will help get me out 
> 
> aka. Shit I write instead of working on my multiple WIPs

"Go running outside" she said, "It will be fun!” I she said. Well she obviously isn't a pale kid from Hell’s Kitchen who burns if he so much as looks at the sun wrong. Nope, he much prefers to run at the gym, indoors with air conditioning. None of this fresh air bullshit.

He has to admit, it is a fairly nice summer day, or at least it would be if he hadn't forgotten his damn sunglasses back at her apartment. Lissa had been so adamant that he get out and run right this very second that he barely got his sneakers on before being shoved out the door. He didn't know what she was up to, but it had to be something. She even marked out the exact route she strongly advised he take. 

"Down the block from the apartment, across the little park on the corner, and up along the beach walk. It has to be the second entry to the beach walk though, not the first or you’ll end up somewhere that's, well.... not where you should be..." She even wrote it down on a piece of paper for him because as she said, "you get soo into your Daft Punk that you don’t bother looking at your phone for directions." 

So here he is, at barely 6am, jogging down the waterfront. The sun is rising, not a cloud in the sky, the waves crash against the shore, salt water mist cooling his body down. Minding his own business, he is lost in the lyrics of his favorite song:

And we will never be alone again  
'Cause it doesn't happen everyday  
Kinda counted on you being a friend  
Kinda given up on giving away  
Now I thought about what I wanna say  
But I never really know where to go  
So I chained myself to a friend 

Suddenly, he is blinded for a moment as something is coming towards him. Shit, other people are out this time of day? What? Does no one have lives or work anymore? Guess that’s the California way and all. 

He looks up and squints as the blinding flash hits his eyes again. Its coming from the sun reflecting on metal handlebars of an oncoming bike. He curses Lissa again for pushing him out without his sunglasses. He raises his hand to his eyes to try to get a better look at the source of his blindness, and when he sees the man his brain stops. Too bad his feet didn't get the memo. He trips over something on the sidewalk in front of him, or maybe, just his own feet? No way to know for sure, he barely has enough sense to throw his hands out in front to break his fall, when his body meets the sidewalk.

Now would be a fantastic time to sink into the ground and disappear, you know? Or maybe he could just crawl onto the sand and be swallowed up by a sand worm. Shit, maybe Lis is right, maybe he does need to get his head out of the books and live a little. Either way, this couldn't be anymore embarrassing, right??

Except, as he looks up, he sees the most perfect specimen of a man jumping off the back of his bike like he’s done it all his life. Please don’t let him come here! Please, please for the love of all that is good and holy.... and sunkissed and muscled and huge. Fuck the guy is HUGE!! He must be at least 6 and a half feet of greek fucking god. 

"That was my fault wasn’t it?" Says the god, as he bends down and puts his massive hand out to steady me.  
"I’m a mess aren’t I?” You say, looking down at the bloodied gravely mess that is your hands.  
"Well my heart sure is." the glistening greek god says with a smile that knocks what little air is left from your lungs. 

He did not really just say that right? Maybe I hit my head and am lying unconscious on the sidewalk, the perfect pit stop for the passing puppy patrol. 

"Sorry, that was lame, I just couldn't help myself. You are just.. wow.. umm.. yeah." The man is stuttering like a school girl and you can’t help the smirk on your face. 

He sticks out his hand to help you up. 

"Hi, i'm Armie." he says, as his arm comes around your back. 

"Hi I’m.. extremely embarrassed, also known as Timmy."


End file.
